


Phoenix

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: Zeroverse [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, Body Paint, Bondage and Discipline, Complete, D/s, Developing Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Oneshot, Painting, Romance, zeroverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ezio...”, Leonardo purred. “Have you been tied up before?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

 

“Ezio...”, Leonardo purred and leaned his head on his palm while his fingers moved down the young man's back. “Have you been tied up before?”

 

Ezio closed his eyes, enjoying the simple contact of skin against skin, his hands tied to each post of the bed, ankles as well. “No”, he muttered and shook his head, cheek pressing against the soft comfortable bed underneath him.

 

“Do you like this?”, Leonardo asked again and sat a little up, Indian style, and reached for his glass of wine to take a sip. There were only a few candles illuminating the room in a soft glow, one little lamp burning in the far corner behind them, some jazz playing in the distance. It was warm, very warm since Leonardo had turned on the heating to the maximum and Ezio felt like as if he could melt into the mattress. “Mmmh, yes I like it”, he sighed with a goofy smile on his face.

 

“Good”, Leonardo nodded, tilted his head to one side and then straddled Ezio across the back of his thighs, placing his palms right next to his head and leaned close to his ear. “I want to tie you up again”, he whispered, “and I want to paint you then but tonight... tonight I rather paint on your boy.” Leonardo sat up again and looked at all the supplies and items he'd placed in reach. There were several brushes in all form and sizes, a few body colors and his sketch book in case he got inspired and needed to get the idea as soon as possible to paper – which happened rather often ever since he started booking Ezio as a model to draw. It almost felt like as if the young man had become his... muse.

 

“Let's start with black”, Leonardo decided and reached for a small, thin brush and squeezed some of the color onto the pallet , then dipped the brush inside with a quick whirling motion. “Don't you move now”, he muttered and pressed his lips firmly together as he placed the first line on Ezio's bare back, resulting in a twitch of muscles and a little jerk of the man underneath him. Leonardo clicked his tongue and delivered a small smack to Ezio's behind. “I said don't move”, he told him in a stern voice.

 

“But it tickles”, Ezio whined a little but otherwise did not complain at all.

 

“Then you have to endure it”, Leonardo simply told him, “but as my model I expect you to follow my orders.”

 

“I think I'm a little more than just your model”, Ezio huffed, “I mean I'm tied to your bed naked.”

 

“You think I usually don't tie my models naked to my bed?”, Leonardo grinned and dipped the brush back into the color to add a second line, resulting in another shiver of Ezio's which, in return, made Leonardo smack his right buttock once more.

 

Ezio yelped a little since this time Leonardo had put more force behind the blow but he turned his head, his face wearing an expression as if Leonardo hadn't touched him at all. “Well, do you?”, he asked as he looked over his shoulder, trying to find the artist's gaze in the dimmed light.

 

“Do I what?”, Leonardo muttered as he has already returned to painting on Ezio's back.

 

“Tying your models to your bed.”

 

“Those I want to”, Leonardo muttered as if he wasn't really paying attention so he didn't see how Ezio gnawed on his lower lip – but then again, it wasn't as if the two of them were exclusive. When Ezio didn't say anything, he looked up at him. “But I didn't do so in a long time”, he added with a smile. Ezio turned his head back, his cheek resting once more against the cushion underneath his head. “You can tie to your bed whoever you want”, he said and tried to shrug with his shoulders but in that position it was something impossible to do.

 

“Yes that's right”, Leonardo agreed and reached for another brush and for white, “because it's not you who decides who I'm going to fuck or not going to fuck.” Ezio's eyes went incredible wide at that and he held completely still when he felt the cool color meeting his heated skin once more.

 

“And who do you wanna fuck?”, he whispered with a dry mouth, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat that felt like a piece of sandpaper.

 

“If I tell you it's you, would you want me to untie you?”, Leonardo pondered in a matter of fact tone.

 

Ezio thought for a really long while. In fact, he thought for so long that Leonardo had simply sighed and decided to start painting again on Ezio's back, giving him all the time he needed to form his answer. Would he want Leonardo to untie him? To be honest, when he'd agreed to all of this he hadn't really thought about sex – maybe a kiss. Okay, maybe more than a kiss, some fooling around too, maybe a hand job but that's about it. That's about the farthest he'd dared to think but... sex?

 

Alright, so he wouldn't have thought to agree to Leonardo tying him up on his bed too but... fucking sex?? No. He wasn't sure if he wanted that to happen, he wasn't even sure if he liked men yet and-

 

“I wouldn't want you to untie me”, he muttered after a long time of silence and took a deep breath in, “but I don't want-”

 

“It's alright Ezio”, Leonardo smiled and smeared some red and orange over Ezio's skin. “I've already told you tonight is simply... to help you make your decision, no? This is about making an experience and afterwards, you're going to decide if you liked it or not – simple as that.” He leaned a little closer, reaching for a very thin and small brush so he could add some details, his breath meeting Ezio's back and letting the color dry fast. “This is going to look beautiful”, he whispered and it made Ezio close his eyes again, making him fall back into that relaxed state Leonardo had lured him forwards to all evening long. “Thank you”, he muttered after a short while and felt how Leonardo sat up on top of him again, changing some of his weight.

 

“What for?”, he asked and looked at Ezio's back, head cocked to one side as if he was looking for something that was missing yet.

 

“For not pressuring me”, Ezio muttered and felt a new blush rising on his cheeks and traveling up to the tips of his ears.

 

“Pressuring you into something would probably be the fastest way to lose you, I think”, Leonardo mused out loud. “And I can't afford that to happen, can I?”, he added in a small chuckle and Ezio smiled himself.

 

They didn't speak another word after that and spent the rest of Leonardo painting on him in silence. Every now and then the silence was broken by the sharp sound of skin meeting skin when Ezio wiggled or twitched whenever Leonardo hit a ticklish spot with one of his brushes and decided to spank Ezio to remind him to _not_ move. “You know Ezio”, Leonardo sighed after a while and cleaned his fingers on an old rag he'd brought with him, watching his art on Ezio's back, “I have to admit sometimes you do unnerve me.”

 

Ezio's brows wrinkled at that. “Unnerve you? How?”

 

“For example... I've told you not to move and yet you did.”

 

“Well yes because I'm ticklish-”

 

“And then just the other day I've told you to be at the studio 8 pm sharp and you arrived 8.30...”

 

“I missed the first bus!”

 

“And you have this really, really bad habit of falling into my words when I'm talking to you”, Leonardo concluded and reached for his cell so he could snap a picture of Ezio's back. “To make this short, you don't have any manners at all.”

 

Ezio snorted and grinned. Yeah, Leonardo was right about a few things but he didn't really think it was his fault, that damn bus could have waited another minute longer damn it! Not his fault at all... “So what are you going to do about it, teach me some manners?”, he chuckled and felt the bed dip underneath him when Leonardo leaned forward, one palm meeting the mattress next to his face and Ezio could watch the artist's profile from the corner of his eye. Leonardo didn't reply to that but simply held his phone up close to Ezio's face.

 

“Leonardo, that's- wow...” His eyes roamed over the photo Leonardo had taken of his back. “That's really... shit that's awesome!” There was the most beautiful phoenix spreading its wings on his back while flames were eating at it, the fire licking across Ezio's entire back, a mixture of red and orange exploding in a feast of colors. “I thought for tonight a phoenix would be rather fitting”, Leonardo muttered and Ezio wanted to ask him why but didn't get the chance when the artist sat up again. “So yes Ezio, maybe that's exactly what I need to do with you”, he finally murmured in a husky voice, answering Ezio's question from before. “Teaching you some good manners.”

 

“Tell me how”, Ezio snorted and craned his neck, watching how Leonardo got up from the bed to stand next to it, loosening his tie. He looked at Ezio with narrowed eyes and he didn't know why but that look sent a shiver down his spine. Leonardo pulled the tie away and let it drop to the floor, starting to unbutton his shirt. “Well, I think you're in a really bad need for a good spanking”, he said in a serious tone, pulling his shirt from his shoulders and let it meet the tie at the floor then sat back on the bed, his fingers moving in ghostly like touches over the dried color on Ezio's back, goosebumps following his movements. “I think you need to get over my knees and let me spank you, thanking me afterwards for the correction and come back begging for more.”

 

Ezio swallowed hard. Was he... being serious? Before he could even form an answer, Leonardo's palm met the round cheek of his left buttock in a loud sharp noise, making his eyes go wide and mouth hang open in a silent gasp. Ever so slowly, Ezio looked back over his shoulder, watching how Leonardo sat there on the edge of the bed, his hand still resting on Ezio's behind. His gaze bore into Ezio's as if he was waiting for something but Ezio wasn't sure if he understood the question correctly. He turned his head again, his eyes roaming over his bound hands and he let his cheek meet the cushion once more. Leonardo squeezed his backside in a reassuring way. Ezio took a deep, a very deep breath and turned his head so he was facing the mattress, then let his face sink into it. Leonardo hit him again, a bit more forceful this time and Ezio closed his eyes, sucked a deep breath in and held it. Again Leonardo hit him but this time he didn't give him time to adjust but sent another blow to his left buttock, then a another to his right and another and another and another and in the end, Ezio's voice was muffled as he cried out into the mattress underneath him until Leonardo stopped.

 

“Are you going to come late again boy?”, he heard Leonardo ask into the silence, his own breathing way too loud in his ears and his heart beating fast.

 

Ezio shook his head, having no idea how to feel right now. “No...”, he said in a hoarse voice. God he was thirsty. He yelped half a second later when Leonardo's hand met his red skin again. “No what?” Ezio frowned, confused and worked his jaw before it clicked in his head. “No Sir...” He could almost _hear_ Leonardo smiling behind him. “Good boy”, he chuckled and got up on his knees, reached for his glass of wine and emptied it in one go. He crawled over Ezio's back once he placed the glass onto the floor next to the bed, covering his back with his chest with his lips close to his ear. “How are you feeling now?”

 

Ezio wiggled a little in his bindings. An easy question he couldn't quite answer yet. Yes. How. Was. He. Feeling? He didn't know, couldn't set the pieces of the puzzle together. He had no clue. He had no fucking idea how he felt. “I don't know”, he rasped out eventually.

 

“You want me to untie you?”, Leonardo asked in a gentle voice and reached across Ezio's arm and for his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezed once while all of his weight pressed down onto Ezio's back. Ezio thought again, then shook his head. “No...”

 

“Why?”, Leonardo whispered close to his ear, his voice like a velvet blanket covering all of his body.

 

“Because I think I like this”, Ezio muttered back and relaxed into the bed underneath him, the soft tunes of jazz playing behind him in the distance making it back to his ear, the smell of wine in Leonardo's breath strong next to his nose, the man's scent engulfing him like a second skin. “I'll be honest with you”, Leonardo said in a low voice and squeezed his hand once more, “I don't think this is something you haven't done before.”

 

But Ezio shook his head. “I've never done this before but-”

 

“But?” Leonardo rose both his eyebrows and Ezio closed his eyes as if that would shield him from the embarrassment he felt building at the bottom of his stomach. “Because I've... been curious about this doing in- in real life.”

 

“In real life?”, Leonardo pondered curious.

 

“I've jerked off to porn that was like this”, Ezio admitted in a defeated, small voice.

 

“Oh really now? Well that's no surprise”, Leonardo chuckled. “It's not?”, Ezio asked and Leonardo shook his head. “No... I've seen how you've looked at my paintings involving Shibari.”

 

“So that's what it's called?”

 

Leonardo nodded. “Mmh it is. I could maybe paint you in it someday if you still wanna see what 'this is in real life'”, he chuckled again and made little quotation marks in the air using his fingers.

 

Ezio smiled at that, feeling light and relaxed. “So what are we going to do now?”, he asked like a boy who'd just discovered his most favorite toy and wanted to see what else it could do.

 

“Now? I'm going to untie you now because I want to take a few pictures of you in my studio. It would be such a waste if we wouldn't”, he said and pushed himself a bit upwards to let his eyes roam over Ezio's back, following the lines of the phoenix with his eyes.

 

Ezio made a small whining noise. “What, don't like that idea?”, Leonardo smirked.

 

“I don't want this to end so soon”, Ezio admitted because the truth was, he quite liked this more than he would've thought in the beginning.

 

“Well Ezio, just because I untie you doesn't mean you're not mine tonight”, Leonardo sighed and got up to untie first Ezio's left hand and then his right. “Not? How?”, Ezio asked and sat up once his feet were free as well, turning around to look up at Leonardo who stood next to the bed. Leonardo grinned. “Come on little kitten, I think I have a surprise for you.”


End file.
